1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of transmitting information in a digital transmission system, the transmission system comprising one of more transmitter arrangements and a receiver coupled thereto, each transmitter arrangement generating time intervals of a given duration, time slots which can contain the information transmitted in time-division multiplex to the receiver having been provided within the time intervals.
The invention further relates to a transmitter arrangement for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a method and transmitter arrangement are described in an article by J. Huber and A. Shah, entitled "Simple asynchronous multiplex system for unidirectional low-data-rate transmission", published in IEEE, Transactions on communications, June 1975, pages 675-679. In this article a time-division multiplex system is described in which transmitter arrangements are coupled to a receiver via a transmission medium. The transmitter arrangements are arranged to transmit information to the receiver at a given repetition rate, which depends on the duration of the time intervals. When the duration of the time intervals is identical for each of the transmitter arrangements, randomly mutually overlapping information will remain periodically overlapping. See page 675 of the above-mentioned article. This periodical overlap can be eliminated by having the transmitter arrangements generate time repetition intervals of mutually appropriately different durations. A problem then encountered is that the number of times information is transmitted to the receiver differs for each transmitter arrangement, so that one transmitter arrangement is given an advantage over the other.